Spaghetti Kisses
by PikaGirl13
Summary: After a successful gig in Peaceville, Grojband decides to head to Romano's Pasta House and during dinner things get pretty hot for Corey & Laney who accidentally get drawn together by a single strand of pasta. A simple fluffy Corney (Corey x Laney) story for all you Grojband fans out there who ship them as hard as I do!


Spaghetti Kisses

After a well played gig, Grojband decided to go out to eat to celebrate a good day's work at _**Chef Romano's Pasta House. **_The best Italian restaurant that Peaceville had to offer that was under $10.

"Congratulations everyone! Another rockin' gig for Grojband!" Laney shouted with glee as she held her glass high for the others to clank.

The boys cheered and clanked their glasses against hers and drank a hearty sip of their locally brewed root beer.

Sighing with relief, Corey stretched his arms and wrapped one of them around Laney's shoulder, making the red haired bassist blush a light crimson. "I couldn't agree more Lanes. This gig was amazing! We're totally going back for an encore one of these days."

That's when the waitress came out with their steaming bowls of spaghetti and meatballs, Kin & Kon decided to order one big bowl to share and likewise, Corey and Laney did the same.

"Remember kids, the food is hot so you gotta let it cool off for a little while." She reminded them as she topped off their glasses and walked away.

After talking for a few minutes, Corey finally couldn't take it any longer. "Let's chow down everyone!" and with the green light being lit by their leader, the band started to chow down on their well deserved meals.

Throughout the meal, Laney kept on stealing glances at Corey as she ate her pasta. She couldn't help it, he was just so cute as he ate and _**THEY WERE SHARING A BOWL TOGETHER!**_ Never in a million years did she imagine sharing dinner with Corey before they were even a couple!

Of course, Corey was completely oblivious to the whole thing as he happily ate their pasta with surprising speed.

That's when it started to happen: as Laney was slurping on her pasta, she started to feel a tug on the other end. Of course she thought it was just stuck under one of the ridiculously heavy meatballs that filled their plate, but then it started to make her lean in towards a certain blue haired boy.

Corey didn't know what was going on either, but he didn't worry about it and continued to happily eat the pasta strand until it was completely in his mouth. Little did he know that he was actually bringing a confused and embarrassed Laney up to his face where she made contact with his surprisingly soft lips.

That's when Corey finally open up his glee filled eyes and realized that he was kissing Laney on the lips. Her scent filled his nostrils and made his brain turn into mush, the soft touch of her lips made his heart soar and the warmth of her cheeks sent his heart on a wild goose chase all around his chest with glee.

They stayed like that for a good 15 seconds until finally Laney broke it apart and gasped for air. Blushing like a sunburned Zebra and holding her chest like her heart was about to jump right out of her chest.

"S-sorry Lanes! I didn't realize that we were... Kissing." Corey started to say as he withdrew his hand from around her shoulder to place it in front of him in defense of the wrath that would come from her.

But to Corey's surprise, no wrath came out of Laney. Just a lot of giggling and blushing that made her cover her face in embarrassment. He only waited a minute until she finally said, "Don't worry about it Core. I was to blame because I didn't know that we were sharing the same pasta strand."

Kin and Kon, who were starring at them like caged animals at the zoo and started to mock Laney's embarrassment.

"Well I'll be. I never knew that Laney could act like such a GIRL" Kin said as he started to giggle like a gossiping teenager.

Kon chuckled in agreement and laughter at his brother's joke. Laney started to say something, but Corey placed a finger upon her lips and winked.

Facing the twins, Corey started to laugh at them like they were the ones who made fools of themselves. Making the twins very confused.

"You're right guys, Laney hardly acts like a girl. But I swear that she's the best kisser I know in the whole world! I should know seeing as how we already kissed **_ONCE_ **already." Corey replied to them with a happy gleeful tone, making Laney blush.

"But, you guys wouldn't have to worry about kissing anybody right now. Seeing as how you are still working out your crushes on a certain pair of twins yourselves... Should I continue to name who they are?" Corey asked with a raised eyebrow.

The twins instantly grew silent and started to eat their pasta like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Laney, still blushing softly turned her head toward Corey with a confused gaze and Corey simply started to chuckled and placed his arm around her shoulder once again like nothing had happen.

After he made sure that Kin & Kon kept on eating their pasta with no intention on speaking again, he leaned in towards Laney and whispered in her ear, "I meant it when I said you're the best kisser I know. I think your lips are soft and warm."

This practically gave Laney a heart attack until she felt Corey's hand upon her chin and her head being lifted to his lips once again. Slowly closing her eyes, she made one last whispered before their lips touched , "Oh Corey..."

"Lanes..."Corey whispered back, and he finally finished off their untold sentences with a soft lip embrace.

It surely was a great day after all.


End file.
